In Which
by DemonicWolfie
Summary: Sarah Stark is not a genius, but she is not normal... she has the ability to talk to animals... now 2 years after Loki's attack on new york the Avengers are assembling again. Why was she dragged into this? and why is there a weird guy with white hair and pink eyes following her. Werid things are about to happen, and everyone is getting dragged into it. Loki/Oc Thor/Oc CapAmerica/Oc
1. Chapter 1: In Which I Meet The Avengers

In Which

Chapter 1: In Which I Met The Avengers… And Loki.

It had been 2 years since the incident in New York when Loki, the God of mischief had tried to take over Earth by opening a portal to let an army of alien's on the planet.

During that time my brother, Tony Stark, had sent me away to the country house for my safety. So on that fateful day when Loki released his army and attacked New York, I watched the event play out on my T.V, at the same time I prayed for the first time in my life that my brother would be okay.

My name is Sarah Stark; I am 20 years old with long brown hair and hazel eyes. I am not a genius like my brother, but I am not entirely normal.

Today I found myself sitting in my brothers' tower in the meeting room, around a rather large table staring at the clear liquid in my glass.

"Tony, why am I here again?" I looked at my brother who sat beside me, sipping his glass of alcohol.

"I don't know you randomly showed up at my door last night at 3 o'clock in the morning." Tony replied, downing the rest of his drink.

I nodded and sipped my drink, "well, why are we in the meeting room?"

"Fury called a meeting for the Avenger's."

"But again, why am I here?"

Tony shrugged, "Here eat some popcorn."

He placed a random bowl of popcorn in front of me.

My eye twitched, "The hell did you get the popcorn."

"It was on the table."

"So, this popcorn that you are giving to me, your sister, could be like a million years old and severely poisonous."

"It's not poisonous."

"So it could be a million years old."

Tony glared at me as I grinned sheepishly.

I was about to say something sarcastic when the door slammed open and a tall man walked in.

"Sarah, meet Steve. Steve this is my sister Sarah, ignore her she is of no importance."

I punched my brother in the arm causing him to yelp.

"I'll show you."

I stood up just as the door opened again.

"Sarah, Bruce you already know Steve. Sarah that's Bruce, Don't get him mad. He turns into a giant mean green machine."

My eye twitched again, "You know you don't have to introduce me to everyone."

The door opened again.

"Jesus if that door opens again I'm throwing a lamp at the next person!"

"Sarah that's Director Fury, Director Fury this is my sister Sarah."

I turned my glare to my brother, "Tony I swear to God, introduce me to someone again."

Tony put his hand over my mouth, "Now now dear sister, you need to learn to be quite."

I licked his hand but he didn't budge.

"I've lived with you for 20 years; I can handle your saliva."

My eyes narrowed.

"Everybody sit down." Director Fury ordered (not asked) everyone.

My eye twitched again as Tony guided me to my seat and sat me down with his hand still over my mouth.

"Sir, are we not missing Thor, Hawkeye and Agent Romanoff?" Steve questioned while sitting down across from Banner who sat beside Tony.

"One of you can fill them in later; right now we have an emergency."

I snorted into Tony's hand. Tony's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"As of 2 o'clock this morning something caught our computer's attention, 3 energy spikes located in 3 different areas. One in New Mexico, close to the town that Thor had been in the second close to New York and the last in Alaska."

A sudden light filled the room making me move Tony's hand from my mouth to cover my eyes, slowly Tony removed his hand from over my eyes causing me to blink and stare at the 3 figures standing in front of the door.

"Sarah, this is-"

I slapped my hand over his mouth before he could finish introducing the people to me, and glared harshly at him.

"What did I say!?" I hissed

"nmph to improduf you!" His words where mumbled against my hand.

"And what did you just try to do." I whispered

"Improduf you?"

I removed my hand from his mouth, "Don't do it again or something bad will happen to your alcohol stash."

Tony's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would."

Fury cleared his throat, "Would you two stop your bickering and sit down."

Tony sat down but I stayed standing staring blankly at him.

"And I ask again, why am I even here?"

No body answered.

"And that men and one lady is when I take my leave and steal one of Tony's bikes."

With that I walked out of the meeting room and made my way to the garage, ignoring the looks I got from the rest of the people in the room.

I grabbed the keys to Tony's black and green Kawasaki ninja and made my way over to the bike, pulling the black covering off of it and starting up. I revved the engine and took off out of Stark tower and drove off towards the Zoo.

~~(*.*)~~

I stood in front of wolf exhibit, away from everyone else.

_You have come back_

"Of course I have." I whispered staring into the bright blue eyes of the pitch black wolf on the other side of the cage.

_I did not think you would, you humans have a tendency to lie._

I smiled at it, "I am not like most humans, as you can tell."

_True, for you have been gifted._

I nodded at the wolf and watched as he lay down against the fence.

My cell phone rang; I pulled it out of my jacket pocket and answered it.

"_Where the hell are you!"_

"Tony! How have you been, haven't seen or talked to you in a while."

"_No, time for your sarcastic remarks… Get home… Now!" _

And then Tony had the nerve to hang up on me.

_You should go, pup. That human sounded worried._

"I will try to see you again soon." I whispered to the wolf as I left.

As I was making my way towards Tony's bike I bumped into someone, which in turn caused me to drop my phone.

I reached down to pick it up but someone had already picked it up for me.

"You dropped this." Said person stated.

I looked up into bright… pink… eyes?

"You have pink eyes." I stated while taking my phone.

The guy nodded, "Yes I get that a lot, a genetic mutation."

"Odd. Anyways thank you, but I have to go before my brother sends out a search party."

"May I know your name before you leave?" He asked.

"May I know yours?" I replied.

He smirked, "Adrian Zane."

"Sarah Stark." Was all I said before I drove off.

~~(*.*)~~

I walked into the main living room area in Tony's penthouse at the top of his tower, dropping the keys onto the table by the door I turned to everyone in the room.

"You know, it would be easier to take a picture… it lasts longer."

"Sarah, shut up." Tony stated standing by his bar and downing a glass of brown liquid.

"No, I was born with a mouth and I shall use it till the day I die, which could be tomorrow or in 50 years or hell it could even be in like 10 seconds."

Tony sighed, "Thor, Loki and Tara… this annoying human… thing is my sister Sarah."

He ducked as I threw a vase at him.

"That vase was five thousand dollars!"

I shrugged sitting down on the couch and plopping my feet up on the coffee table.

"So, why did you want me home now?"

"It was late."

"Tony it's only six."

"Yeah, that's too late for you."

"Says who!?"

"Says me."

I raised my eyebrow… and turned my head looking into bright green eyes.

"Your eyes are pretty." I whispered

Said eyes blinked but stayed silent.

I turned my head to the two sitting on the other couch across from me.

"You remind me of a bear." I said to the guy, "And … you… holy… shit… Tara?"

Tara's emerald eyes shined brightly at me as she waved from her spot, "Sarah, Haven't seen you in almost three years."

I blinked, "These are your brothers! A Bear and …" I turned towards the green eyes man sitting beside me, "A very … pretty… eyed… person! And you didn't tell me!"

Tara chuckled, "Yes I did, I said my brothers where Thor and Loki."

"But… but …. The books make them look so much uglier."

Tony cleared his throat.

"You guys know each other?"

I nodded, "Remember when I told you an alien landed in the field."

Tony shook his head, "No."

I glared at him, "Well she was the Alien, which had neglected to tell me she had a beautiful brother."

Thor smiled.

"Not you." I stared at him.

Thor's smile fell as Tara snickered.

"No, I forbid it." Tony stated crossing the room and standing in front of me.

"You forbid what?"

"You and him, It is not happening so get it out of your head…"

I blinked, "Say what?"

"I know it's going through your head, you are not going to date or… or dare I say it… sleep with reindeer games…"

I blushed, "Anthony, sleep with one eye open."

Tony patted my head, "Glad we got that settled."

And then he turned to Loki, "You… no… touch … my … sister… "

"I'm pretty sure he speaks English Tony."

"Sarah… go in the kitchen and make me a sandwich or something."

My eyes narrowed.

"Oh…oh." Tara whispered she leaned towards Thor, "You should watch this."

My eyes narrowed on Tony, as he suddenly stiffened.

"Oh shit."

I tackled him to the floor and sat on his back.

"Make you a what, I'm sorry I'm a little deaf I couldn't quite hear you!" I growled while grabbing the waist band of his boxers and pulled up giving him a wedgie.

"Ah, Mercy… Mercy!" Tony whined trying to get me off of his back by rolling over.

"It don't work like that!" I grabbed the front of his boxers and pulled.

"Oh my god! My balls." Tony groaned as I crawled off of him.

I blew the hair out of my face, "Well it was nice seeing you again Tara, nice meeting you random people of a team called Avengers. What you are avenging I will never know… but whatever… Loki, you once again have pretty eyes. We all know I'm awesome, but awesome needs to sleep."

I turned around and walked into the door.

"Ow…" I rubbed my nose.

~~(*.*)~~

Loki watched the woman walk out of the room while rubbing her nose, Stark laid on the floor still, Banner sat at the bar with the Captain and his brother and sister sat on the couch in front of him.

"Well, Stark. Your sister seems like an interesting person." Banner commented

His sister snorted, "You have no idea."

Stark sat up, "Well if you are all tired feel free to take one of the guest rooms."

"Goodnight then." His sister stated while getting off of the couch.

"G'night mam." The Captain replied.

Thor's eyes narrowed slightly.

And Loki chuckled before standing up, "I would say I bade you all goodnight but I do not."

"Stay away from my sister!" He heard Stark shout after him.

Loki smirked and walked down the hallway and opened the last door on the right.

He looked at the deep green walls and nodded it wasn't like his old room back in Asgard but it was better than the prison cell that he had been living in for the past 2 years.

"What are you doing?" the odd female was standing in a pair of short shorts and a tank top at the other end of the room having just exited the room behind her that was leaking steam into the bedroom.

"I require sleep and this is the room I shall have."

"No."

"No?" Loki questioned

She nodded, "Yes this is my room."

"But I quite like this room."

"Then take the one across from here, it's the exact same minus the slight feminine touches."

And with that she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

Loki glared at the door.

He would have to teach this mortal a lesson, and he was going to have fun doing it.


	2. Chapter 2: In Which I Steal

_**So i know i havnt updated in a while! but good news! i got laid off of work so i should be able to update more :D (i have no idea how that is good new but alas it is good news anyways!)**_

* * *

Chapter 2: In Which I Steal.

"SARAH! YOU GET YOU ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

That is what I woke up to on this fine Saturday morning. My brother screaming at me to get out of bed, didn't he know it was Saturday? I mean I have lived with him for 19 years that bitch better know that its Saturday.

"FUCK OFF TONY!"

My bedroom door flew off the hinges, causing me to lift my head lazily off of my extremely comfortable pillow. Thor stood in front of my door with his hammer raised.

"You know your fixing that right."

"Lady Stark! Where are the papers you took from S.H.E.I.L.D?"

My eyes drifted towards the alarm clock, and narrowed; 7:00 o'clock flashed repeatedly in red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but do you know what FUCKING time it is!" I snarled whipping my alarm clock at his head and burying myself back into my blankets.

"Stark, your sister attacked me!" Thor yelped as he dodged the alarm clock.

"Just drag her to the meeting room."

I heard Thor shuffle towards my bed, before he wrapped his arms around my waist and hoisted me over the shoulder. I lay limp against him determined to get my sleep.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as Thor placed me on the floor, (which I promptly collapsed to the floor and stayed there with my eyes closed) Thor nudged me with his foot.

"I didn't mean to kill her, I swear it."

"Sarah, get you're lazy ass up and sit in the chair."

I flipped my brother off and rolled over on my stomach and laid with my face against the floor, "No, need sleep!"

I was picked up and thrown roughly onto one of the chairs facing a large screen.

"That was rude." I mumbled while glaring at everyone in the room, flipping Loki off at the same time when he smirked in amusement.

"Where were you last night at approximately 3 am?" Fury questioned me..

My eye twitched, "Running around with unicorns!"

"You have Unicorns here?" Thor questioned

"Shut up Thor." Tara whispered to him.

"What the hell do you think I was doing, I was sleeping like a normal person?"

"you're lying." Fury snarled at me, (the nerve of that man), "We have you on surveillance going through the Avengers files inside of S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters. Now where are the files?"

He slammed his hands down near my head at the end of his question.

"Are you smoking some serious crack! I was fucking sleeping at 3 am not prancing around your headquarters like a lunatic, even as Jarvis."

Tony slapped his forehead and mumbled a quite 'why didn't I think of that', "Jarvis, where was Sarah at 3 am last night."

_She was asleep sir, in the bathtub._

Everyone looked at me.

I shrugged, "What it was cold last night."

"Sarah, your room is like a volcano."

"No its not it's like below 30."

"Jarvis, what's the temperature in Sarah's room?"

_At the moment sir, Miss Starks room is -3 degrees_

I gave him a look, "Told you so."

"Why is your room so cold?"

"I left my window open the other day, and it kind of froze."

"What the fuck you doing leaving your window open in December."

"My air conditioner was shut off." I glared at him

"You don't need an air conditioner in the winter." Tony stated.

"Uh yeah I do."

Fury slammed his hands on the table, " Will you two stop your bickering and watch the damned video."

"Video? Are we watching a Disney movie, hold up I need some popcorn."

I got up to run into the kitchen to grab some popcorn, but got stopped by my brother who threw my sheet over me which caused me to trip.

"Ow! Why'd you throw my sheet on me, you poo head."

"you're in your underwear."

I looked down to see I was in just my pajama shirt and my black boxer shorts.

I snorted, "I'm wearing boxers."

"Shut up, and watch the video!"

Fury played the video and all of us watched as a figure that looked almost like me walked into the view of the camera and knocked out the guard, we watched as it went through the computer and printed off a bunch of files and then hit a few buttons and I guess deleted them off of the computer and then the figure picked up the files and looked up at the camera and smirked before walking away.

The video ended and tony and I looked at fury.

"Yeah that was so not Sarah."

"How can you tell?" Fury questioned

"Well," I looked at him, "That persons boobs where sooo much bigger than mine."

Tony nodded, "Yup, and if you noticed that persons eye's where pink. Do my sister's eyes look pink?"

I nodded, "I hate pink… wait her eyes where pink? PINK!?"

"Yes Sarah, pink."

My face paled, "I meet a guy yesterday who had pink eyes, he told me it was a genetic mutation that ran in his family."

"You meet a guy?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I was leaving from the zoo and I bumped into him. He said his name was Adrian Zane."

"Jarvis, find anything you can about Adrian Zane."

_Yes sir._

"Bastard thinks he can hit on my sister." Tony mumbled out as he left the room.

I blinked, "whelp I'm going to go back to sleep, so everyone get the fuck out of this room!"

"You're going to sleep in here?" Thor asked

"Yup," My eyes narrowed, "Now get out."

Everyone left except for Loki.

"Hey, that means you too."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Whatever." I mumbled and turned around and buried my face into my arm.

I was just about to fall asleep when my sheet was ripped off of me.

"No! Give me my blankie back!"

Loki smirked, "No."

"Loki." I whined rolling over and lying on my back, "Your mean." I pouted

"I can be meaner." He whispered trailing his fingers over my leg.

I blushed, "What are you doing?"

His fingers moved over my thigh, "I'm being mean."

I whimpered as he placed his hands on my hips and pushed me down harder against the ground as he leaned over so his lips where centimeters away from mine.

"Look at you, so flustered all because I touched you." He smirked and pulled away, " remember mortal, I always get what I want."

And then he threw my sheet back on me and left the room.

I blinked, "The fuck just happened."

~~(*.*)~~

Adrian Zane smirked as he looked over the files of the Avengers. Oh yes he was prepared for this, and he wasn't going to stop until his plan succeeded.

"Adrian, what are you doing?"

He looked over at his little brother, "Derek, what are you doing in here."

Derek's pink eyes glowed in the light, "I was hungry, and I couldn't find Tomas."

Adrian picked up his little brother and balanced him on his hip, "Well then let's go make you something to eat shall we."

Adrian left the room leaving the files on his desk as he took his little brother out of the room.

"Did you meet the girl that you were looking for."

Adrian looked at his brother as he sat him down on the table.

Adrian smiled slightly, "Yes."

His brother grinned, "What's her name."

"Sarah, her name is Sarah Stark."

~~(*.*)~~

"There is nothing on Adrian Zane, well there is but he's like 85!" Tony stormed into the living room as I sat on the couch reading Fifty Shades of Grey.

"Hmm." I mumbled as I practically drooled over the book.

"And you do not care do you?"

"Do you randomly have Christian Grey with you?"

"Who's Christian Grey?"

"Then know I do not care."

Tony sat beside me, "I want you to stay away from this guy."

I nodded, "Sure, whatever you say bro."

"What are you reading?"

"I'm reading porn."

Tony chuckled, "No you're not."

"'He thrusts his finger inside of me, and I cry out as he does it again and again and again. He palms my clitoris-'"

"Okay." Tony slammed his hand over my mouth and snatched my book away from me.

"You're too young for this."

I tackled him as he was about to get off of the couch.

"Give me my porn! I mean book!" I screeched as I tugged his hair.

"Ow! Let go of my precious hair!"

"Give me my book!"

"What in the name of my father's beard are you doing!"

Turns out Tara and Loki had both walked into the room just as tony had rolled us over and slammed my face into the ground a little too hard.

"Where showing each other how much we love one another." Tony suggested.

My leg came up and smacked him in the face, "He stole my book!"

Tony dropped my book in a daze and I snatched it up in triumph running away from him after I kicked him off of me.

"Success! Biatch."

And then I ran from the room.


	3. Chapter 3: In Which I Burn Loki's Room

_**Yup, i am slowly updating. anyways i do not own any marvel characters or dragon age or the ps3... well i do own a ps3 and a copy of dragon age but still :3 hope you like it and please review it makes me happy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: In Which Burn Loki's Room

I moved around the kitchen with grace; while as much grace that I could possible manage. As I placed the tray of freshly baked cookies on the cooling rack Tara practically floated into the room.

"Did you make cookies?" She practically whispered

I nodded and slapped her hand as she went to go take one, "There for after dinner."

"When's dinner?"

I snorted, "Whenever someone gets off there ass to make it."

"But… there are so many cookies! Why can't I just have one?" Tara whined

_Miss Stark, Your brother requires you in the laboratory_

_"_Tony… requires me in his... Lab?"

_It would seem so_

"Okay, I will go. Jarvis lock the kitchens and don't let anybody into it."

_Yes miss._

I grabbed Tara's hand and dragged her out of the kitchen, I left her in the living room as I made my way to my brothers laboratory.

Tony was looking intensely at a hologram that looked remarkable like the country house, that I had been living in before I randomly decided to show up at Tony's flashy ass building.

"The country house got broken into early this morning." He stated before looking up at me.

"How?"

"How? Uh they blew half the friggin building up."

My eye twitched, "Say what now."

"Yup, blew up the whole front half of the building."

"Did they steal anything?"

"Well, they only seemed to want to get into your 'secret' lair"

"Jarvis, give me camera feed from The Den."

A video started to play on the computer beside Tony, we both watched it looking for any signs of something being stolen. A rather tall figure walked into the few of the camera going straight to the book case I had in the far corner, it scanned the multiple books I had before reaching out and taking a rather worn and tattered book before slipping into his jacket pocket and walking away. The video ended in static.

"Uh did that random son of a bitch just take dad's research journal?"

I nodded, "Yup."

"But why?"

"Uh how the fuck should I know."

"Well, we need to get that journal back."

"No shit, one problem though. Got any leads?"

"Nope."

I nodded, "While then, can't find the journal until we know who took it."

"What was in the journal, Sarah?"

"Uh just stuff about all the times dad did experiments, you know like the super solider serum, just notes though not his actual um potion stuff… spell… thing?"

Tony nodded, "Okay… get the hell out of my lab before you break something again."

I flipped him off and walked off accidently knocking his coffee cup all over his desk.

"Oops," I snickered before running off and back to the kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen I almost had a heart attack, all the cookies I made where gone… Gone! And standing in the middle of the room with cookie crumbs all over his face was none other than Loki.

"Can I hav—" Tara stopped her sentence as she walked into the kitchen and seen Loki with cookie crumbs all over his face and me standing there with my eye twitching violently.

She backed away slowly, as if any sudden movement would trigger the end of the world. The door closed quietly behind her.

"Did you eat ALL the cookies?" I whispered

He nodded and whipped the crumbs off of his face with the back of his hand, "They were good… I just couldn't resist."

I nodded calmly and walked out of the room making a beeline to my room and to my closet where I grabbed a random thing of gas I had hidden there and a lighter… I made my way to Loki's room and poured the gas everywhere (well in the important places .. the bed, closet etc) flicked on the lighter threw it into the room and ran like the devil was on my tail.

~~(*.*)~~

_Sir, it would seem your sister has lite Loki's bedroom on fire._

"That's good Jarvis… Wait… what?" Tony dropped the wrench he was using to tweak his suit, "Put it out then."

_I can't sir, it would seem that she has disabled the sprinklers._

"She's not that smart!" he yelled running out of his laboratory and up the stairs into the hallway with all the bedrooms and stopping at the fire extinguisher that was contently beside Sarah's bedroom door, he kicked open the door to Loki's room and pulled the trigger only to have rubber snakes fly out of it. He looked at the extinguisher in his hands and sighed in frustration.

At that point the rest of the Avengers had managed to find there way into the hallway making it slightly cramped.

"I'm killing her!" Tony hissed

~~(*.*)~~

I stared intently at the TV screen in front of me, "Uh Huh, you dead now bitch!"

As my human noble gray warden was about to lay the final strike at the arch demon, the power went out on both the ps3 and the TV. Me being a reasonable person, stared at it in shock.

"Why did you light Loki's room on fire!" My brother hissed holding up the wires to both of the electronics that had occupied my time well the fire raged on.

"Wha! But… I… So… Close" I sputtered dropping down in front of the TV.

"I won't ask again, Why did you light Loki's room on fire?!"

"He ate my cookie's!"

"He ate your cookies." Tony scoffed, "He ate your cookies! You lite his room on fire because he ate your cookies!"

"Uh… yeah."

He ran his hand down is face, "run… because I'm going to kill you."

I nodded, "Uh okay."

And then I ran like hell, Tony not far behind me. I turned the corner and ran smack into Loki who picked me up by the ankle and walked onto the balcony.

"Hey Tony, I know you said you'd kill me but, I don't wanna die!" I whimpered as Loki dangled me over the side of the railings.

I looked down and quickly looked back at Tony.

"We are really high up." I stated, "And I think I just shat myself."

"Don't drop her!" Tony yelled

"Too late." Loki smirked as he released my leg.

I let out a yelp as I fell, for a second I thought my life was going to flash before my eyes, but all I heard was a crap load of twittering voices in my head as birds started freaking out because I was falling… to my death… all because I lit a demi-gods bedroom on fire.

My body jolted as I smashed into a pole that was jutting out just below the balcony.

"Oh my god, mister pole I shall marry you, because you have saved my meaningless life!" I clutched that pole for dear life and waited to be rescued, and waited… and waited.

"Hey you bastards! Stop mourning my was supposed to be death and bring me back onto solid… floor!"

"Oh thank god!" I heard Tony exhale a crap load of air from his lungs, "I wasn't sure if you would hit the pole or not!"

I blanched, "You were going to wait to see If I hit the pole or not!"

"Well yeah, if you didn't I would have had to send Thor to rescue you."

"I'm going to kill you!"


	4. Chapter 4: In Which I Ruin Dinner

_**So Yes I'm on a Roll I Have Updated For The Past Two Day's And Im Going To Try To Keep It Up! I Do Not Own Any Marvel Character's! Please Reveiw**_

* * *

Chapter 4: In Which I Somewhat Ruin Dinner

"So, you get the floor and I get my nice comfortable bed… okay… okay… good glad that's settled."

After Tony had managed to pull me safely back onto the balcony, I had been punished … yup punished.

For burning down Loki's room, I now had to share my room with him, now most of you are probably wondering what is wrong with that… I burnt down his room! It's safe to say he wants to burn me.

Loki glared at me, "You can have the floor."

I huffed and crossed my arms, "No bitch. My room, my rules."

Loki's glare intensified (sheesh if looks could kill) "You get the floor!"

I did the only thing that I could do, I pouted "But the floor is so uncomfortable!"

"Who's the one who burnt down my room?"

"I did!" I giggled like an idiot

"You get the floor mortal, and I will not have my sleep disturbed." He practically spat out.

I shrugged, "fine."

He blinked, "you're not going to fight me on this?"

"Nope."

"Nope?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm too damn lazy." I whispered while walking out of my room and leaving a slightly miffed god.

I was hungry and I being hungry usually meant that I would head to the kitchen but since Tony has made sure that I wasn't allowed in there, I grabbed my jacket and my purse and walked towards the elevator. Making my way to the bottom floor I walked out of the tower and towards the nearest McDonald's.

"SARAH!?"

I twirled in my spot when I heard someone call my name, Tara was running towards me waving her arms like a lunatic Thor following behind her. They both stopped in front of me.

"Tony told us to get you to tell you that we are going to a fancy restaurant… whatever that it?"

I didn't get a chance to protest as Thor threw me over his shoulder and walked calmly back into the tower to wait for Tony.

"I want McDonald's!" I whined against Thor's shoulder.

"What is this McDonald's?" Thor questioned me.

"It's heaven or Valhalla in your case."

"You wish to die!?"

"No!" I propped my head on my elbow which dug into Thor's back, "It's a fast food place."

"How can food be fast."

I slammed my forehead against his back, "No you moron, it's a place that has a crap load of greasy goodness and its good makes it seem like you have died and gone to heaven or Valhalla which ever religion you go with."

It was when I found myself seated in a fancy restaurant with the rest of the avengers including Tara and Loki did I realise that my brother was actually making me eat in a fancy restaurant… see I don't do fancy… nope never have never will I just think that the fancy is a little to cliché.

"Sarah are you going to order something?" My brother asked.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me and the waiter standing awkwardly beside me.

"Uh… yeah… um…" I looked at the menu..

Escargot!? I don't want snails! I want some damn chicken nuggets from McDonald's!

I pulled the waiters face towards me, "I will give you 300$ to go the nearest McDonald's and get me a 10 peace chicken nugget meal with some goddamned honey."

The waiter nodded and practically ran from the room.

It was after everyone had their food that he had returned, he had place my meal on a fancy plate to make it somewhat fancy even though this same meal had probably clogged someone arteries earlier today… well it's gonna clog mine now so it doesn't really matter.

"Did you seriously get the waiter to buy you McDonald's " Tony leaned in and whispered into my ear as I was dunking one of my nuggets into the small bowl of honey.

I nodded and grabbed another nugget only to realize that there were only 5 nuggets left. Which wasn't right I should have had 9 left… right?

I looked around the room, and then kicked my foot harshly under the table. My foot connected with something soft that grunted softly at my kick.

Everyone rose their eyebrow at me.

"That's creepy!" I whispered

"What's creepy?" Tara asked taking a sip of her win.

"You all just like raised your eyebrow in unison."

Their eyebrows all rose again.

"See! That's creepy…. Your all creepy… especially Loki, did you know he sings in the shower… he does of course it's in like Asgardian so I have no idea what it means but it's nice… he has a nice voice… Oh did you also know that Steve wears Canadian flagged boxers… who knew!"

I knocked my fork to the ground.

"Gee look at that I dropped my fork, I should… uh… go get it."

I slid under the table and came eye to eye with bright golden orbs causing me to shriek and smash my head on the top of the table. Tony kicked me harshly in the ribs causing me to Charlie horse him in his shine which essentially was a bad idea.

"Candice! Have you been eating my chicken nuggets?" I whispered harshly to the golden eyed girl.

She nodded, "I was hungry and I knew that I could steal half of your meal without being killed by anyone else."

"When the hell did you get here anyways?"

"Clint and I just got here; he just sat in your spot."

Candice is Clint Barton's little sister, although her archery skills are not as awesome as his (and his are not as awesome as Legolas') she excelled in using a staff, which she barley ever carried with her. Most of the time she just resorted to using sticks and poles and anything that was long and hard… and found in public… man that sounded a little dirty.

"Clint! You better not be eating my nuggets!" I snarled as I crawled out from under the table.

His hand froze just and inch from his mouth, chicken nugget in hand.

"Oh. Remind to never go out in public again with my sister." Tony whispered to Bruce.

Whom in turn nodded and proceeded to watch me tackle Clint to the ground the both of us fighting for the chicken nugget.

Candice crawled out from under the table and grabbed her brother by the ear, "Bad Clint, go steal from someone else's plate." She scolded

I sat happily on the floor eating the rest of my chicken nuggets.


	5. Chapter 5: In Which MrTeddy Gets Burned

Chapter 5: In Which Gets Burned.

I sat on the floor in the middle of the living room, my sleeping bag and my teddy bear beside me.

"You are not sleeping in the living room." Tony stated while picking up my teddy bear and my sleeping bag and carrying them both back to my room.

I crawled after him, "But I don't wanna sleep with Loki, he's gonna smother me in my sleep!"

"Go to bed or I will burn Mr. Teddy." Tony threatened

My eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Tony threw my teddy and sleeping bag in my room and left, not before nudging me forward with his foot.

I crossed my arms and pouted in the middle of my bedroom floor as Loki made himself comfortable in my bed.

"Do not wake me up." He stated as he threw my covers over his head and flicked his wrist making the lights turn off.

I laid there on the floor hugging my stuffed panda bear close to my chest before I finally drifted off into a rather peaceful sleep, and all too soon someone was poking me awake … at 4:30 in the morning.

"Wake up." Poke

I swatted at the hand and buried myself further into the pillows.

"Get off of me you annoying thing."

I slapped my hand of the thing that was making noise but yelped loudly when the thing chomped on my hand.

"You friggin bit me!" I inspected my hand, "What if I get some godly rabies or something… wait a sec how did I get on the bed?"

Loki glared at me, "You crawled here in your sleep."

"Oh well then, you bit me!" I shouted, whacking him with my teddy bear.

He glared at me, "You were passing on your mortal germs!"

My eye twitched, "Oh my god! Are you 5 now! I don't have cooties or anything, besides this is my bed you ass."

His eye twitched, "you burnt down my sleeping chambers, that makes this chamber mine now."

"Whoa…. Whoa whoa!" I whacked him over the head, "No! it does not."

Loki rubbed his head and glared at me before pushing me off the bed, "sleep on the floor."

So here I was laying on the floor with half the blankets on me at 4:45 am and I was pissed.

With a battle cry that could rival Thor's I lunged at Loki who yelped in surprise when my teddy bear hit him in the face.

"My eye!"

"Take it like the bitch you are!"

Loki growled as I wacked him again and snapped his fingers causing my teddy to burst into flames and promptly turn to ashes.

I stopped, " ?"

I stared at the ashes on the bed as Loki chuckled.

"Where's your weapon… mmm?" Loki snickered

I whimpered, "Mr. Teddy?"

Loki poked me, "Are you broken."

" !?"

My bedroom door slammed opened as Tony stomped in.

"Do you have any idea what time it is! It's to goddamned early for you to be screaming" He trailed off when he saw my face, "What happened?"

"Mr. Teddy." I whimpered while picking up his ashes and letting them slide through my fingers and fall back onto my bed.

Loki shifted awkwardly, "She broke."

Tony looked from Loki to me, "Did you burn her teddy bear?"

Loki nodded, "She was hitting me with it."

I started sobbing, "Mr. Teddy's dead!"

Tony sighed, "You're horrible!"

"It was just a stuffed animal! It wasn't even real!"

Tara barged into the room, along with Candice and looked from my violently sobbing form to Loki.

"What did you do, brother!" Tara hissed

"I only—"

"It dosnt matter… fix it now!" Candice snarled

Loki shrunk back a little.

"Mr. Teddy!"


	6. Chapter 6: In Which Loki Buys Me A Teddy

I've been meaning to ask if anyone would be able to do the Smut for this story, and possible my Twilight/Vampire Diaries story because if you read the last chapter for that then everyone knows i can's write smut for shit... i can read it... but i cant write it lol

* * *

Chapter 6: In Which Loki Buys Me A Teddy.

Loki didn't know why he was in this god forsaken store, the unstuffed teddy bears of all shapes and size where making him a bit nauseas. His sister walked in front of him making her way to the cashier.

"Excuse me? You see I'm looking for a panda bear for my brother to stuff. He accidently lite my friend's old teddy bear on fire and she's kind of really depressed… like realllllllyyyyy depressed."

The cashier looked at Tara as if she was insane.

Loki sighed, "Why are we doing this again?"

Tara glared at him, "You said you wanted sleep, and since Sarah hasn't stopped crying since you burnt Mr. Teddy you are going to buy her a new teddy bear."

Loki huffed, "But I don't want to."

"Do you want to get a peaceful night's sleep?"

Loki nodded, "Yes, but I can always go sleep in the living room."

"It doesn't work like that, see, you burnt Mr. Teddy which made Sarah said and now Sarah is going to make your life a living hell until you make it up to her."

"And buying her this ridiculous stuffed bear will make it up to her?" Loki held up a stuffed panda bear.

Tara nodded, "Yes, since Mr. Teddy was a panda its only right that you replace it with a new one."

Loki quirked an eyebrow, "And what's with all the miniature clothes?"

"That's to dress up the bears! I think we should dress Mr. Teddy 2 in an iron man outfit." Tara went over to the section marked Avenger Bears and pulled an iron man costume off of the rack.

Loki followed her outside after they paid for everything, "So how do you know so much about this store again?"

Tara looked at him with a small smile on her face, "When I fell to Midgard with Thor, I landed in Sarah's front yard."

"Here?"

"No, it was in a secluded place, there was lots of forests and meadows and there were plenty of horses and dogs."

"She has horses?"

"Yes, she trains them for shows and stuff. Any way's Sarah took me in without asking any questions and then one day we were both feeling a little depressed so she dragged me into her car and drove to this build a bear shop. And she made me a teddy bear. She said "A Teddy bear could be your best friend when you really need one."

~~~(^_^)~~~

I sat on the couch in the living room with a 4 liter tub of chocolate ice cream; I poured chocolate syrup onto my spoonful and shoved it in my mouth. Big fat tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared at the mini coffin full of ashes.

"Sarah, this is stupid. You've been like this for almost 3 days stop staring at that ridiculous coffin and just bury it already just get out of my living room your sucking the happiness out of everything!" Tony exclaimed.

I sniffled, "My best friend is ashes!"

Candice glared at tony, "How could you be so heartless!"

"I'm not heartless I'm just telling her to get out of this room and maybe take a shower!"

There was a THUNK! As Candice wacked Tony over the head with a newspaper.

The door opened and both Tara and Loki walked into the living room covered in freshly fallen snow.

I sunk lower into the couch, it was kind of a miracle that I didn't merge with it. Candice glared at Loki and Tara wacked him over the head.

"Now's your chance do everything that I told you to do and don't fuck this up… or I'll kill you."

Loki paled and then slowly walked towards me, holding at a bag that had the build a bear label on it.

He held it out to me with a scowl on his face, turning his head slightly away from me, "I am sorry that I burnt that ridiculous looking bear that you always slept with, if I had known that you had no other friends I wouldn't have made your life somewhat miserable."

I slowly took the bag from him and opened it.

"OMG! IT'S THE CUTEST LITTLE PANDA BEAR EVER!" I squealed, "LOOK TONY!" I shoved the bear in my brother's face.

"Is it wearing an iron man costume?"

I nodded like a dumb-dumb, "And it has a whole bunch of costumes in the bag! Look there's a Thor costume and a Captain America outfit and there's even a hulk outfit!"

I threw my arms around Loki and planted my lips on his, "Thank You!" and then I ran out of the room to show everyone my new bear leaving behind a bunch of dumbstruck people.


	7. Chapter 7: In Which Rat's Talk

Oh Man... I updated finally... Thank you for all the lovely reviews...

* * *

Chapter 7: In Which Rats Talk.

It was later that night as I was laying on my pile of blankets cuddling my Tony Bear, that the rat came up to me. At first I thought it was weird that a rat was in the building because Tony had a minor phobia of them (it happened when I was 6, my rat got out of the cage and snuck into Tony's bedroom… I've never heard him scream so loud before.) another thing that was weird about this rat was that it was that it was pure white… with pink eyes.

_Can you understand me, human?_

That was a first, most animals just knew that I could understand them.

"Yup."

_Then you are the one!_

I blinked, "What one?"

_The one!_

And then the rat lunged and sunk its teeth into my wrist causing me to yelp and let out a rather high pitched scream.

Loki snorted and rolled of the bed, jumping up when he slammed into the ground.

"By the Gods! Would you shut up."

Loki watched me run around the room like an idiot, while trying to get the rat to let go of my wrist, he grabbed the back of my shirt when I ran by effectively stopping.

"Why are you running around like a lunatic?"

I didn't say anything I only held out my wrist to show him the rat still attached to it.

"Well, that's random."

"Get it off!" I whimpered, "It hurts… and I'm bleeding!"

Loki gripped the rat and pulled it off of me… both of our eyes widened when it turned to dust in his hands.

"What the fuck! That rat just disintegrated in your hand!"

Loki's face scrunched up in confusion while he looked from my wrist to his hand and back to my wrist again.

"Your wrist is healing." He stated

"Wha?" I looked down and sure enough the small puncture wounds from the rat where knitting itself together.

I blinked and then looked at Loki, "Uh… what the shit just happened!"

He shrugged, "I was hoping you could tell me."

"That rat was mutated, it was white with pink eyes! PINK! I mean there are white rats with red eyes those are albinos but there are no rats… Oh My Nuts! I think I solved the mystery!" I ran out of the room dragging Loki with me.

"J.A.R.V.I.S call an emergency meeting!"

_Right away miss_

5 minutes later in the meeting room I found myself sitting at the table surrounded by grumpy avengers.

"Okay, you know how the other day when you guys totally accused me of breaking into S.H.E.I.L.D and stealing a whole shit load of files about all yah'll! Well I figured out who it was that did it."

They perked up a bit.

"Okay now remember how I told you I meet a dude named Adrian Zane."

"Sarah, just make your point already!" Tony exclaimed

I took a deep breath, "Okay this is gonna sound crazy but I think Adrian is a shape shifter or at least something that could change forms and use magic, because not even like 10 minutes ago I got attacked by a white rat that had pink eyes!"

"Shape shifters don't exist." Steve whispered.

"Actually," Loki interrupted him, "They do. Your world is full of mythological creatures that have been rejected by other worlds… like say werewolves, vampires and shape shifters."

"Okay! Well then now that I told you all of what I know… I'm going to faint now."

And then all I saw was black.

~~~(^.^)~~~

I took about 10 seconds for Tony to start freaking out.

"Jarvis! What's wrong with her!" he all but screamed.

_ She seems to be poisoned._

It took 2 seconds for Tony to round on Loki.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?"

Loki raised an eyebrow as Tony practically dragged him out of the seat.

"I didn't do anything."

_Sir, the poison seems to be coming from a small wound on her wrist._

Tony pulled Sarah's unconscious body towards him lifting up both her wrists and inspected them.

"There's no wound."

Loki pulled Sarah's right wrist from Tony's grasp and pointed out the slightly darkened veins.

"This is where the Rat bit her. You can tell by the colouring of her veins, its where the poison is."

"Well then, we need to take the poison out." Steve stated

Tony's eye twitched.

"But how?"

Everyone looked at each other.

Tara raised her hand, "Why don't we suck it out."

Tony's face scrunched in disgust, "Dude, I am not sucking anything that is attached to my sister…. That's just wrong."

"Well," Candice started, "Since Loki was the one with her when she got bit, then he should be the one to suck it out."

Tony opened his mouth to protest but Tara's glare shut him up.

Loki sighed before pulling out a knife that he randomly had in his pajama pants, "Fine."

Loki dragged the knife over Sarah's wrist and places his lips gently over the wound sucking deeply to pull out the poison.

Sarah breathed deeply, "Tony, I don't feel good."

"You're going to be okay!" Tony whispered.


	8. Chapter 8: In Which Peter Visits

A/N: So... it takes me forever to put a chapter out ... heehee... its hard for me to stay focused! its not my fault... Btw game of thrones is a beautiful show

* * *

Chapter 8: In Which Peter Visits

Once upon a time there was a lost little girl, she had been playing hide and seek in the woods with her older brother when she had wandered off of the path and ended up somewhere in the woods where she had never been before. Around her little fire flies flickered in excitement blinking in and out at random.

"Tony! Where are you?"

The little girl ran in circles until she could not run no more, it was then that the light came from the sky and landed in front of her.

Scared and tired the little girl stood still as the ball of light disappeared and in its center was a beautiful young women, her purple eyes shone brightly in the darkness as they gazed at the frightened little girl.

Blood dripped in rivers over the woman's body and onto the ground.

The women smiled at the child despite the fact that she was bleeding to death and the child even though she was scared and alone smiled back at her.

The woman motioned the child towards her, taking her gently by her hand and pressing her finger to the child's forehead.

"I give you my power." She said and then both the child and woman where surrounded by light.

* * *

It was the annoying beeping sound of the heart monitor that woke me up, the light from overhead slightly blinding me as I forced my eyes open.

"Tony? Tony if you love me in anyway.. .shut that beeping up, I'm trying to sleep."

And then my brothers face is all that I could see.

" Oh thank god." He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to my forehead, "Your alive!"

"Ew! You just kissed me."

It would seem that Tony had ignored me since he skipped out of the room shouting that I was alive… at the same time that my long time best friend was walking into the room with a bouquet of lilies.

"Watch it bug boy!" Tony shouted while he dodged Peter.

"Watch yourself Tin can!" Peter shouted back while placing the lilies in a vase beside my bed…

"Oh, Lilies… did you know that they are a sign of death," I smiled up at him, "It's nice to see you Peter."

"I know! I come to see you and I find out that your practically in a coma! Who did you piss of this time?"

"I pissed off a rat with pink eyes."

"Pink eyes?"

"Yup, pink."

"Ew."

I nodded, as Peter took a seat beside me.

"That Loki guy has been in here every day since you've been poisoned."

"How long has it been? Since I've been poisoned?"

"2 Weeks."

I blinked… and then shifted slightly on my bed.

"Well it's not like anything interesting happened while I was out."

"Actually, Thor found Jane with another man, so Candice is trying to cheer him up… and Loki hung the Captain over the balcony after he walked in on him making out with Tara..."

"WHAT!? I missed all the good stuff."

"Pretty much." Peter stated grabbing an apple from a random basket of fruit that sat on my dresser.

"Why is there a basket of fruit on my dresser?"

He shrugged.

* * *

Adrian Zane paced around his bedroom, before stopping and placing both hands on a table full of files on the Avengers.

"I'm missing something." He whispered to himself.

Something tugged on his pant leg, "Brother?"

He looked down into Derek's bright pink eyes, "Yes."

"I'm hungry, and my bruise is spreading."

Adrian bent down and lifted up his little brothers shirt revealing a large black spot that slowly weaved up the child's side.

"_We're running out of time." _He thought to himself.

"Am I going to die?" Derek whispered

"No."

Adrian's pink eyes glowed eerily.

* * *

"Peter! That's cheating!" I shouted at him smacking him in the head with a pillow.

"It is not, you said we can be anyone but ourselves, besides you keep using the same character and the same moves."

"Amatsura is the best! Besides Dc versus Capcom is the best."

Peter snorted when I lost again, "You suck at this game."

I chucked the PS3 remote at him.


End file.
